The Other Side Of Me
by CatherineHarris
Summary: Dipper thought he was only the one who made copies of himself? But was he only one? No. There was a person more. Find out what's happening later! DipperXPacifica NEW:CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Catherine here, with a new fanfic called 'The Other Side Of Me'. I got this idea after I read a theory made by a person. The first chapter will be boring, but the next ones will be better. Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**_THE OTHER SIDE OF ME_**

_Ah, Gravity Falls. A town of mysteries- same old boring places, but at the Mystery Shack something different was going on. It was too much noise and people were dancing around. It was a party. An expensive one exactly. Stan never ever loved something more than the money. Anyway, something bad happened there. Dipper created himself some clones. But was he only the one who did clones of himself?_

''Mabel you'll lose this contest.'' A mean blonde girl said.

''Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe yes.'' She replied happily.

''I gotta go to the toilet.''

She walked upstairs and there she saw a photocopier. She looked at the object and began to study it.

''Ummm- I'm sure nobody will mind if I use it a bit.'' She grinned. She touched the button and then she took a photo.

''*coughs* This isn't even working. Stupid machine.'' She kicked it and then went to the toilet.

The machine did some weird noises then- a perfect replica of Pacifica raised up to life.

''Wow, the world is so fab! Oh my God! I can talk!'' She laughed happily. ''Let's get some friends!'' She ran downstairs and then she looked at the people dancing there. She was bored.

''Oh God, I didn't know that the world may be so boring.'' She said aloud.

Hours passed and passed- then Soos announced the winner. Pacifica Northwest. Of course she didn't deserve that. Everyone choose her because they were afraid of her.

''Thank you really much. I am doing a party! You're all invited! Woohoo!'' The blonde said.

''A party?!'' Pacifica #2 said. ''Yay! That's going to be fun!'' After she said that she ran away to catch the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ehh, this chapter is a bit short. But it's getting interesting by the next chapter. Hehe. Stay tuned!**

* * *

At the party it was awesome. Everyone had a lot of fun. They were talking and dancing. Pacifica was also proud of herself. She looked around and she noticed something wrong. She saw someone that looked alike her. The same blonde hair. The same ice blue eyes. Same clothes. Same shoes. Everything. She was really mad. She ran to her.

''Who the heck are you?! And why are you copying me!?'' She yelled.

''Hehe, I am your clone, you silly.'' She ruffled Pacifica's hair.

''My clone!? How's that possible?'' She shook her head.

''The photocopier.'' Pacifica's clone replied.

''No, no, no. That's impossible. You- I should close you somewhere.'' She yelled.

''Oh please no! No!'' She cried.

''You're not going anywhere.'' Paicifca said. She grabbed her clone's arm then she closed her in the wardrobe.

''Stop! Leave me out!'' The clone cried.

''Have fun!'' Pacifica said as she laughed, then she was off.

''I am going to take my revenge and- that's not going to be good. Pacifica, you don't really know what you did. You're going to pay for this. You didn't like the good side of me? Well, now you'll hate me. Hahahahaha!'' She laughed evilly.

* * *

**Review?**

**Favourite?**

**Follow?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Cat's back and with an update :P. **

* * *

Days passed and passed. Pacifica's clone was still in the wardrobe planning something. She drew her plan on the wood with a pencil she found in there.

''Haha. Poor Pacifica. You're going to regret this.'' She smiled. ''Who else thought at this unexpected thought?'' The clone unlocked somehow the door and then she escaped. She run away. And then she couldn't be seen anymore.

At The Mystery S'Hack:

''Nom nom nom nom.'' Mabel did loud noises while eating her cereals. ''NOM NOM NOM!'' Then they became louder! ''NOM NOM NOM!''

''Sheesh, Mabel. May you shut your mouth when you eat? You're spitting in my cereals.'' Dipper said. Mabel swallowed then she spoke.

''Oh, c'mon brother! I am just enjoying eating the food.''

''Could you enjoy in silence?''

''Nope. I would nev- oh my God! Oh my God!'' Mabel shouted.

''What?'' Dipper asked curiously.

''I almost forgot! I was supposed to meet with Candy and Grenda in the park! Bye Dipper!'' As she leaved she kissed Dipper's cheek. (In a cute sibling way, NOT Pinecest). Dipper decided to play some video games while Mabel was hanging out with her friends. He played hours and hours, then someone knocked at the door.

''I'll get it!'' Dipper said, but he knew that nobody was in the shack. He opened the door then he saw her. Pacifica Northwest.

''Pacifica? What are you doing here?'', asked Dipper.

''Is Mabel home?''

''Well- no.''

''Is anybody home?''

''No. Leave me alone.'' He was going to close the door when Pacifica stopped him.

''I came here to tell Mabel that I am really sorry for being mean with her. It's just that I am so jealous on her! She always see the bright side, she's always happy and always around friends, unlike me- the person that hasn't any friends.''

''What about those two girls?'' he said.

''I paid them to be my friends.'' she replied.

''Ehh- okay, goodbye.'' He was going to close the door, but again Pacifica stopped him.

''And I am jealous on her because she has a smart handsome brother, and I feel so alone.'' she said seductively.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' Dipper's voiced cracked and he began to sweat.

''May I ask you one question, Dipper?'' Pacifica asked. Dipper gulped.

''O-o-okay.''

''Have you got any girlfriend?''

''N-no. L-look I am bu-sy, so I-must-go-bye!'' He rushed to close the door.

''Wait, Dipper. You have't got a girlfriend? How that comes? A smart cute boy that's single? Look, I could give you a chance if you would give me a chance to be a better person, what do you think?''

''Okay?'' He said. He wasn't sure what he just did. He wanted to make her leave.

''Yay! See you at 8 pm.'' The she left. He closed the door and collapsed to the floor.

''OH MY GOD! What the heck did I just say?!''

* * *

**A/N: What do you think so far?! Will Dipper get over this? And Pacifica's clone will get caught? Read more in the next chapter of 'The Other Side Of Me!''**

**Review?**

**Favourite?**

**Follow?**


End file.
